


to do: free the pokemon

by spoke



Category: Pokemon GO, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, do they normally behave this way, i'm pretty sure this isn't normal behaviour, what are earth animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: With: the boss's keys, a team jacket, a flashlight, a bullhorn.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	to do: free the pokemon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



> With: the boss's keys, a team jacket, a flashlight, a bullhorn.

No one could figure out how it got in the first place, and no one could figure out how to make it leave. Arlo insisted it was in the vents, Sierra thought some of the grunts must be helping the thing, and Cliff just wanted his razor back. 

What did a goose even want with a razor?

Everyone had agreed not to bother the boss about it, though, after the last meeting ended when that huge Persian of his screamed and jumped off the desk, utterly wrecking it in the process. The goose had just waddled out from under the ruins, looking smug even though there was no way a beak should be able to convey that. 

The boss was still marginally scarier than the goose though - and he signed the checks.

So they’d resorted to holding strategy sessions in their lounge, and locking out the grunts when they kept coming in with goose-related complaints. Though Sierra and Cliff were starting to feel like kicking Arlo out, too, since the arrogant cuss would _not_ shut up about his googles. His ranting about that, though, was interrupted by the sound of honking that was impossibly loud and seemed to be coming through the PA, and all three of them paled.

And found they couldn’t open the doors.

Arlo hissed and started trying to reprogram them, while shooting Sierra a furious look for suggesting he sounded like the cursed thing, but something made Cliff turn away and head to the window. The other two barely noticed until they heard a low laugh and a begrudgingly admiring curse from him. 

The slow exchanged glance ended with them joining him at the window, to see the goose standing off to one side while what looked to be every Pokemon in their labs escaping in all directions.

It was wearing a Team Go Rocket jacket.


End file.
